Greyjoy, Asha
Asha "Nightshade" Greyjoy was the older sister to Theon Greyjoy, and was the newest member of the Grey Guard and was a member of the secret organization, The Shadow Wardens, working for the Antrixian High Lord in exile, Draygan Strykia. History Early Life Asha was born on the planet Landris prior to the beginning of the Clone Wars. Later Life Upon her completion of apprenticeship with her Jinsai master, Asha was chosen by Jedi Master Bronn Holcom to begin training as a member of High Lord Strykia's Grey Guard. As she progressed in her training, Bronn noted that Asha possessed a rare gift through the Force, enabling her to imprint and bond to a specific animal, forming a telepathic connection to the beast. Asha's pet Dire Wofven, Artax, being her constant companion, was the initial cause for the discovery. Asha was not Force-sensitive, as Bronn discovered, but he did see that she had a rare gift that had some basis in the Force. Because of this, in addition to her training to become a Grey Guard, Bronn also began secretly training Asha to become a member of his newly formed unit, The Shadow Wardens. Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Grey Guard Member DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D+1, Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 7D, Dodge 6D+1, Thrown Weapons 5D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Bureaucracy 4D+1, Languages 4D+2, Streetwise 5D, Willpower 5D+1 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D, Communications 4D+2, Repulosrlift Operations 5D+2, Sensors 4D+2, Starfighter Piloting 6D+1, Starship Gunnery 5D+1, Starship Shields 4D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Command 5D+2, Con 5D, Gambling 7D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 6D+2, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Lifting 4D+1, Running 5D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Blaster Repair 3D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 5D+1, Demolition 4D, First Aid 5D, Space Transport Repair 4D+2, Starfighter Repair 4D+1, Starship Weapons Repair 4D Special Abilities: Animal Bond: Insert ability description Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, weapon block. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 18 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters